An Unbroken Promise
by starcrazed
Summary: Logan's thoughts on life, plus an encounter or two between him and Veronica. Pre-Series. "He knew it was redundant. It was utterly, pathetically cliché..."


Title: An Unbroken Promise

Author: starcrazed

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Category: Pre-Series, Logan POV

Rating: Teen, some minor language.

Summary: Pre-Series. Logan's reflection on life, plus an encounter or two between Logan and Veronica

Italics sets off a flashback or character's thoughts.

XXX

He knew it was redundant. It was utterly, pathetically cliché.

Pampered rich boy with an attitude.

Hollywood's golden couple's troubled teen.

His ridiculously expensive shoes and brand name clothes.

The unending supply of DVDs, videogames, and gaming systems.

Hell, even his rebellion was expected.

The smirk stayed firm on his face though never letting the world know he loathed the predictability of it all.

Didn't let them know that he cared because, he really didn't. Not anymore.

For all he cared they could pretend to be his best friends, claim to know his very soul, but Logan knew there had only been three people who had known him. Three friends, closer than family, who had know who Logan was.

Lilly had never been predictable. It was why he was drawn to her. She was this ray of light in his world of darkness. Not necessarily there to save him, no that was a task much to selfless for Miss Kane, but she at least broke up the monotony of it all.

_He was no more than eleven when he spotted her across the grand ballroom of some charity or other his parents had dragged him to. Other kids tend to stick out in places like that, even if they don't have a devilish glint in their eyes. _

_Spotting him she bounded over, a hint of interest unconcealed on her face because even at eleven he had mastered the art of brooding. She floored him with a blinding, knowing smile. _

"_Your Logan Echolls." _

_It was declared loudly as she met his gaze for a moment before scanning the crowd searchingly. _

"I know."

_Logan watched as her phony smile faded to a genuine grin and he assumed the girl had found his father, but he was surprised when her arm reached out and pulled another boy, his age, to join them. _

"_And this is Duncan." _

_Duncan offered his hand, ever the politician even at eleven. _

_Logan rolled his eyes. "This place blows." _

_Duncan nodded his head in agreement. But Lilly was only partly paying attention. _

"_It could be more entertaining." _

_Logan watched as Duncan turned to the girl with a pleading look. "You know what mom said." _

_She merely waved him away with a hand and floated back through the crowd. _

"_You two have fun now. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." _

_Glancing over her shoulder she winked at him and Logan's mouth couldn't help but lift in a smile. _

"_Lilly!" _

_But it was too late; she was already gone, lost in the sea of towering adults. _

_He eyed Duncan again unsure what to make of him. _

"_So that's your sister?" _

_Duncan huffed, pulling at his tie. "Yup, the fabulous Lilly Kane." _

_While his eyes held a concerned love that Logan had never seen from his own sister, his tone informed Logan that he was less then impressed with her antics. _

"_What'd she mean by us seeing each other?" _

"_We live in Neptune, where you're moving too, right?" _

_The last part was added as an after thought like he was checking to be sure. _

"_How'd you know that?" _

"_Lilly told me." _

"_How'd Lilly know?" _

_Shrugging, "Lilly knows everything. Well, the stuff that causes chaos at least." _

_Logan pulled Duncan along behind him to where he knew they could escape from all the people. After all these events were regular occurrences for him. And no one would really miss the two eleven year olds. _

"_My sisters a pain in the butt too." _

_Duncan smiled when Logan paused and glanced at him, eyes understanding each other in a world neither of them really wanted to belong too. _

_It was, as they say, the start of a beautiful friendship. _

_Not twenty minutes later some woman started shrieking and not a minute after that Lilly was dragged out of the room by whom, Logan could only assume, was their mom. _

"_Once again Lilly you have ruined things. These people are going to talk about that…that…" she pointed at the closed door at a loss of words, "THAT for months! Do you have any idea what you've done?" _

_To Logan, Lilly didn't really look as if she was listening, already bored with the speech. _

_But it was then that Logan learned that Lilly loved to be at the center of attention. _

And not long after that she became the center of his.

Lilly and Duncan not only knew Logan, but they had understood.

They weren't the only ones though. There was a fourth person that made up their quartet.

Another who knew he liked chocolate sprinkles on his strawberry ice cream.

Someone who remembered his allergy to shellfish and his hatred for blockbuster movies.

A real friend who was content to sit around all day in the pool or sprawled on the couches or even stuffing their faces in the kitchen content in just being together.

They knew why he liked to surf and didn't question his abject fear of pears.

Lilly wasn't wrong in her information. It was a little more than a year later that the Echolls moved to Neptune, California.

_Home of the filthy rich and all their dirty secrets. _

_Duncan had given Logan directions to the soccer field, but Logan had arrived later than planned. He scanned the faces looking for the familiar flash of blonde hair or the steady gaze of Duncan hoping they hadn't already left. _

_Logan quickly resigned himself that they had gone and he was now without a ride since his mother had dropped him off before heading to the spa. _

"_Do you play?" _

_Logan was surprised to find a tiny blonde in front of him. Her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, loose strains falling forward. Her cheeks were rosy from exhaustion or embarrassment he wasn't sure. _

_She was wearing a soccer uniform like all the other girls, green shorts and high knee socks. Her right arm was caked in dirt, as was her side. _

"_I just moved here." _

_He was still examining her and saw her small hand offered to him. _

"_I'm Veronica." _

_He was grateful she didn't welcome him. It just would have been too cheesy. _

_Taking her hand he caught her gaze for the first time and was met with the most startling blue sapphires he had ever seen. They sparkled more than any piece of jewelry his mother owned and were made more startling by the most genuine smile he had ever seen. _

"_Logan. I'm Logan." He pulled his hand back and it was covered in dirt now too. He wiped it on a pair of hundred dollar jeans no twelve year old had a right to own. _

_Her soft giggle eased something deep in him. "Sorry." _

_She offered but he shrugged it off. After all what was a pair of jeans to a kid who had another twenty at home. _

"_Veronica, sweetie! Time to go." _

_She turned to look at the man calling her, his arm holding the longhaired blonde woman to his side. As if afraid if he let go she'd float away. Veronica lifted her hand and gesture to him. He nodded back with a stern look. _

"_That's my dad. He's the sheriff." _

_He easily picked up the pride in her voice. _

"_My dad's an asshole." She snorted and Logan had never appreciated anybody more than in that very moment. _

"_Well Logan, I think we could be friends and I'll keep you out of trouble." Her grin was contagious. _

_  
"Or maybe, I'll just get you into trouble?" _

"_Sounds like we just made a deal. Or you're threatening me?" She questioned taking a step back to appease her father who was still watching them. _

_Logan smiled leaning forward, "It's a promise, Ronnie." _

_She wrinkled her brows at the name, "Don't call me Ronnie." _

_He chuckled and reached out to tug one of the loose strains of hair. She looked around behind him trying not to blush at the action. _

"_Where are your parents?" _

"_Home?" _

_She frowned for a moment before her eyes lit up in delight and the smile was back on her face. Grabbing his arm she pulled him with her towards the Sheriff. _

"_Come on we'll give you a ride." _

"_That's really not…" _

_She glared at him for a second and he shut his mouth. "It will be fun. Promise." _

_And if Logan had any doubts before then, the fifteen-minute car ride back to his house solidified the friendship that he believed could withstand anything. _

Logan never hated being wrong more than when he realized how untrue that childhood certainty was.

Logan picked his head up off the steering wheel to glare and the building in front of him. An institutional prison for teenagers around the country.

High school.

The raging hang over he was sporting was enough to keep him in bed all day, but Mrs. Navarro had knocked on his door with a cup of coffee.

He tried to glare with his blearily vision, but she spoke softly before she fell into his line of sight quelling his temper.

"Mr. Echolls, will be home this afternoon Logan."

He groaned taking the offered coffee.

"Thanks."

They both knew he wasn't thanking her for the caffeine.

"I left you some aspirin with your breakfast, but you'll have to hurry, school starts soon."

With that she was out of his room and he was left to pull himself together.

Given the choice, school was always the better option then facing Aaron Echolls while hung over. Especially when his back was still sore from three days ago.

Logan got out of the car walking slower then usual.

A small thing bumped into him and hurried by. He was ready to open his mouth and verbally assault the pest when his brain made the mental connections and he realized that was Veronica Mars.

Not that this recognition was going to stop him, if anything it fueled his anger making him want to lash out more.

He watched in awe as the crowd before him parted like the Red Sea did for Moses as she stomped through them. They were mostly quiet, gossip being whispered after she passed.

It was then Logan noticed her choppy hair cut, her dark angry clothes, her combat boots and messenger bag.

His eyes narrowed at the 09ers' triumph grins as the door slammed shut behind her as she entered the school. They were confident that they had finally broken her.

Logan knew better but he didn't say a word to contradict them. Instead he watched all through first period when she ignored everyone except a select special few who had made her life especially difficult.

There was no trace of the sad girl who didn't understand why her friends had turned on her. No sign of tears and whimpered pleas to stop being so cruel.

Her witty retorts almost had him laughing. He had forgotten their shared sense of humor. Something that had always confused Duncan and Lilly found absolutely delightful. He was surprised to find himself glancing at her in his peripheral vision and even more surprised when she noticed and turned away completely indifferent to him.

In that moment Logan was struck by a certainty so powerful it almost made him weep. See Logan Echolls knew there were a few absolute truths in life.

People would always look out for themselves and do what they had to in order to get ahead. People were selfish like that.

He knew living with his father had made Lynn a coward. But he loved her anyway and always would, more than anyone else in his life.

He was certain that Aaron Echolls was a bastard.

And in that moment he realized that the only thing harder than living in a world without Lilly Kane would be a life without Veronica too. He needed her in his life in some way or another.

With that thought burned into his very soul he found himself stalling in the doorway after class to talk to her, but she was tiny and slipped away.

Sighing in frustration, he proceeded to his other morning classes for the very first time finding some regret in how he has treated Veronica since her dad accused Jake Kane.

It couldn't have been luck because as of late, Logan was convinced no such thing existed. It couldn't in the world he found himself in nowadays. But nonetheless there she was at her locker, alone with the rest of Neptune High already at lunch lost in their shallow worlds.

She didn't look at him, but when he was directly behind her she stopped moving.

"Logan."

It was a whispered plea. To leave her alone, to apologize, for forgiveness, to drop off the planet, and to never leave her, all wrapped in one.

Her hand trembled and he couldn't help but run a soothing hand down her arm. She spun quickly, her face buried into his chest right at his heart and a second later her body was shaking with silent sobs. His t-shirt soaked with her tears.

Whatever the cause of pain Logan wanted to beat the shit out of it because some how he knew this pain wasn't caused by Lilly's death. Just like he knew they hadn't broken her. Like he knew they couldn't break her.

"Ronnie what happen?"

Pulling back she wiped at her eyes and Logan was filled with an overwhelming urge to protect this tiny sweet girl from all the other evils in the world before they got to her.

When she finally looked up her sparkling blue eyes were filled with a steely determination more potent than anything he had seen before. And a stubbornness that would rival his own.

It was a combination that made him think she was still tiny, but there was nothing sweet about this t-shirt wearing, scowling, shorthaired girl before him.

"I think it's clear Logan that you've made your choice and how you feel about me abundantly clear in these last few months."

Her fierce gaze pierced him and he knew it was true no matter how much he wanted to undo it. He looked away in shame and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry about your shirt."

He looked down confused and couldn't help a wry grin. "It's no worse then a little mud from that first day."

It was a memory he thought would be safe. After all it was before their friendship collided with the collective world of their individual friendships with the Kanes. But it was too easy to recall everything that followed after.

He's always known Veronica had a quiet strength to her. One would have to keeping up with Lilly and him, but he never realized how deep that strength went until he looked into her eyes for the first time and saw all that hurt.

It was a sight he was familiar with. It was the sight that he met every morning when he glanced in the mirror. The brief glance of his own pain almost enough to break him, but Veronica's…

Veronica's pain was unbearable. She knew Lilly better then he did, and in that moment Logan was willing to admit she was the only one in the world to love her more than he did too.

And she was strong. Because not only was she unbending to the ache of her own grief, but she stared Logan's on and didn't waver.

It would be the memories that came closest to shattering what was left of Veronica Mars.

He needed to find a way to keep her from being indifferent, part of him seeing her building a wall in this very moment as she stood in front of him.

He tugged on her loose hair gently, too short to be shoved in a ponytail or pushed out of her face for long. Gracing her with his first real smile since learning of Lilly's death.

"It suits you."

She swallowed hard. Her eyes glazing again with tears, but this time they didn't fall. She took a steadying breath.

"I'm not _that_ girl anymore."

The curiosity from this morning turned into a warning bell and he tried again even though he already knew she wouldn't tell him now, maybe wouldn't have even told him before all of this had happened.

"Ronnie what's wrong?"

He knew it was a stupid question before it completely left his mouth. There was so much wrong, but he knew she would get it.

Her bottom lip trembled but she shook her head. Logan sighed and gripped her forearms loosely assuring she'd remain focused on him and not flee.

"Veronica, we are going to get through this. It's always going to hurt like hell, but we are going to survive."

He paused as a single tear fell from her eyes; he moved his hand up and caught it with his fingertip before continuing.

"Think of how pissed Lilly would be if we didn't."

She softly giggled, a hesitant but nevertheless genuine smile on her face. Granted it wasn't as bright as that first one, but it wasn't forced like all the ones since the night she saw her best friends body lifeless before her.

Muttering softly, her eyes clicked with his again.

"Okay."

He dropped his arms and wondered if she was suddenly as cold as he felt.

Both of them knew that it was going to hurt so much more before it got better, but the pain was a sign that they were still alive that they could still feel. And with that thought they both knew from now on they would also be each other's greatest source of pain.

Challenging the other to live through sheer will and stubbornness.

With nothing left to say he turned to go before a memory crossed his mind, one that had been dancing around his mind through this whole encounter.

"Hey Veronica?"

"Hmm."

"Remember what you said, on the soccer field that day about being friends?"

She nodded and he went on, "You really have. And even if it seems like were not friends…thank you for keeping the promise."

Logan wasn't sure if she would get the underlying meaning of his words. She was smart, but was it enough for her to grasp how much she had saved him, especially in these recent past months, just by being there.

She took a step forward and reached her hand across the remaining distance squeezing his hand tightly if all too briefly.

"It goes both ways Echolls."

And he knew that she understood every inflection.

XXX

Summer was nothing but a hazy blur to Logan. The days running together, all meaningless and as forgettable as the one before.

He spent most of the time drinking. Drowning the memories or puking them out it seemed.

And the endless stream of girls. Brunettes and redheads, all falling on their backs to please Logan Echolls, son of the great movie star Aaron Echolls. He hated all of them for that, but not as much as he hated that they weren't blonde.

But a blonde would have been far too risky. Not something Logan was willing to chance when he spent 94% of the time wasted.

Duncan was around, but Duncan was a robot child now more then ever as the start of junior year approached quickly. Logan wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to the start of a new school year. Granted he wasn't sure if he'd be sober by then, but he hoped so.

He wanted to see that tiny blonde girl who had been so allusive over the summer. Not that he was expecting anything different. They didn't exactly run in the same circles anymore.

Breaking the surface of the water Logan gulped for air.

"Dude! That was sick."

Logan grinned back at the other guys floating on their boards. He caught a glimpse of Enbom further down before he wiped out. All of them winced. He pulled himself back on the board and scanned the beach.

He froze when he spotted Veronica. A girl his mind wanders to far too often this summer. His reaction was too obvious and soon the others saw her too and they all started to head in. Logan gulped and quickly caught up with them not wanting her to have to deal with them on her own.

It had been almost three whole months since she had to deal with any of them. Not that Logan didn't think she could handle it. If anything, after their exchange in the hallway, Logan was more then sure that Veronica Mars could take care of herself.

She proved it every day for the 5 months of that spring semester. Most of the time she tired to ignore them. But with the constant flat tires and 'slut' scrawled across her locker, every now and then a 09er became victim to Veronica's revenge and verbal lashings. And if any of them doubted that she was better then they were it was proven in the fact that she never struck first and only got back on those who went after her.

Veronica was connecting Backup to his leash when Dick called out. "Look at the bitch."

Logan watched her freeze and look up timidly for a moment. He inwardly cursed himself and her. Damnit Veronica you are not supposed to be timid anymore. Remember we go for the throat.

Dick smiles at the dog, but his eyes cast a quick glance to Veronica to make sure she gets his meaning. Backup growls at him, and Logan was glad one of them had the right idea. Then Backup pulled Veronica forward and nudged himself against Logan's leg sniffing his hand that dangled at his side before barking happily.

Veronica glared at Dick before turning a smile on Backup. "Well he does have good instincts. Don't you boy?"

She patted Backup's side emphasizing her point and in the process becoming closer to Logan than she had been since that day in the hall.

Logan didn't even flinch and dropped to one knee and started petting Backup. He had missed the dog after all.

"Shouldn't you be on your street corner anyway?"

Veronica continued to watch Logan with Backup not seeing who made the comment, but when she saw another one open their mouth she spoke out over his attempt.

"You know Logan you're toadies really need to work on the insults. It's becoming dull and repetitive." She paused tapping her chin in mock thought. "That actually makes since though. It's how Madison describes Dick to Shelly in the locker room."

Logan is happy Backup is blocking his grin from the guys as he watches Dick's face turn red in anger. "Listen you whore…"

"I get it really I do. You have driven the point across numerous times. I'm a skank, with too many STD's to name and too desperate for my own good. Actually when you think about it…"

She looks over the collective group and smirks, "We all have a lot more in common than I thought."

Logan bites a lip and whispers for only Backup to hear, "You take care of her okay boy?"

The answering bark of agreement startles the others who were frozen in shock scrambling for comeback that would sting.

Still talking to only Backup, "I'll owe you a steak."

He glances up and sees Veronica looking at them curiously. Winking at her to show his appreciation for her wit he gives Backup one last pat and stands. Backup barks twice more trying to reach Logan who has stepped away, but Veronica holds him steady.

"Ronnie," he sneers and hates how all the others have taken up malicious grins knowing he was about to put her in place.

She raises an eyebrow ready to deal with whatever he's handing out.

"We'll let you get back to work. We have a busy day, planning for our Back to School Bash."

Veronica rolls her eyes_. _

_So much for going for the throat Echolls._

Then she turns and leaves.

His so-called toadies turn to gap at him once she's gone. "Dude." Dick declares.

Logan wonders how many conversations his friend can have with just the use of that single word.

"Forget it. We have more important things to deal with now. Beer and babes need to be acquired for this blowout."

They readily listen, picking up the conversation for themselves as they settle into the sand. Logan watches the shrinking form of the girl and her dog.

XXX

Leaning against an anonymous 09er car Logan watched the crowd dissipate as Veronica cuts through the tape with her switchblade.

The black kid looking down at her in bewilderment.

When she finished she stepped back and he saw them exchange a few words before she nodded and scanned the area for something. He wasn't surprised when her gaze passed over him. His obnoxious yellow car was two lanes over and he didn't think she was focused on the parking lot anyway.

His assumption was proved correct when not a minute later she stormed over to a garbage can a pulled out what were apparently the guy's clothes.

She shoved them, a little less then kindly into his chest and stomped away again as she had grown accustom to doing.

Logan however was no longer watching her. He was fascinated by the boy holding his clothes to his chest and looking after Veronica.

Gratitude was evident as was curiosity, but above that was awed fascination.

A look so familiar to Logan it almost burned his insides.

It was the same way Lilly Kane used to look at Veronica Mars. The surest sign for Logan back then that Veronica was the bestest friend anyone could ask for.

Logan saw that the look didn't fade instead it settled into his features combined with a bit of determination and Logan knew, even if Veronica didn't yet, she had just made a friend.

The good kind that were so hard to come by and he had so recklessly thrown away.

Slowly Logan followed the kid into the school his instincts warning him to turn back before it was too late because this year would once again challenge the precarious hold he had over life and probably more than once smash what was left of his jaded heart.

Head held high, he swaggered into Neptune High like he owned the place.

A King entering his kingdom.

A jackass searching for a fight.

A grieving boyfriend struggling to breathe.

A lonely boy hoping to be loved.

A friend keeping his promise.

Utterly, pathetically cliché and this time he really didn't care.

The End.


End file.
